vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isuzu
Summary Isuzu is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form. She is owned by Chihaya, the rebellious daughter of the head priest of a Shinto shrine near the Yachi house. Isuzu's origins are found in the tool used by the shrine maiden of a small village who was hit by a severe draught and faced starvation. The shrine maiden danced herself to exhaustion daily in a desperate prayer to the gods, wearing down her kagura dance bells until they became silent and eventually dying while cursing the gods and all creation; while the villagers cursed her lack of ability. After her death a great flood wiped most of the village, and all survivors died of starvation, similarly cursing all of creation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Isuzu, though each bell has an individual name; Silent Kagura Bells Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Wathe, Cursed Set of Kagura Dance Bells Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Voice Absorption, limited Precognition, limited Telepathy, Transformation, Curse Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily send a human flying and slice trees with her wind) Speed: Peak Human (Can fight Fear and Konoha) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Street Class (Should be comparable to Sovereignty) Durability: Likely Street level normally (Should be comparable to Sovereignty), Wall level with Wordless Wall (Effortlessly blocks Konoha' and Fear's attacks) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with wind powers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Only 1 of the 15 bells is able to speak or control wind until they absorb the voices of others Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Isuzu's original form is one of the bells of a set of kagura dance bells, with each bell being able to transform into an identical human form with their own name. The 14 extra bells' can only take human form by first being absorbed by the bell acting as the "main body". Voice Theft: Isuzu can steal the voices of others. With regular humans, their voice can be stolen through physical contact and returned via thought. However, with Wathes and abnormal humans the voice can only be extracted from the throat, that is, with a kiss; and it’s returned the same way. Additionally, humans who have their voice stolen momentarily go into shock and faint. The stolen voice is used as fuel for Isuzu’s praying powers, giving another of the bells the ability to use them. However, if the power runs out the voice is consumed forever. The voices of people with good fortune give more power than those with regular or bad fortune. Great Purification Norito Prayer: A prayer used to control wind. When used Isuzu produces an almost imperceptible sound of bells ringing. Only the main bell can initially use this power, the theft of voices is necessary for other bells to use it. * Focused Gust of Wind: Surrounds a target with a tempest of violent wind to blow them away. Chant: "Akin to strong winds from high mountains, capable of blowing away thick layers of clouds; akin to the winds of morning and evening, capable of blowing away the mist!" * Wide Gust of Wind: A stronger violent gale of wind that affects a wider area. Chant: "The Spirit, Ibukidonushi, who is the origin of the breath of life, will breathe and blow sins and impurities out to the ends of the underworld!" * Needles: Isuzu shoots air needles towards the enemy by forcefully swinging her arms. Due to being made out of air, they're practically invisible. Chant: "And heavenly reeds were cut into bits, and splintering like needles, while instructions were given to read out the great purification ritual!" * Vacuum Blade: Isuzu creates a massive air distortion to slice the target with an invisible blade of wind. Chant: "Like the way mountains can be cleared of lush vegetation by means of incineration and through the work of sharpened sickles, all sins will be gone, purely purified, and cleanly cleaned!" * Wind Axe: Isuzu swings her arm, distorting the air and forming an "axe" to cut the target by stabilizing a blade of wind. Chant: "And this was done by following a ritual performed in Heaven; heavenly golden timber was cut up, and arranged upon many shelves!" * Wordless Wall: Isuzu turns the air around her entire body into a shield/wall of silence to block and deflect attacks. As the wall also blocks sound, it can also be used to prevent sound-based techniques from affecting the user. Chant: "There were many of these wild spirits who would not obey, sometimes they were persuaded, and even then if they still would not obey, they were removed by force. As a result, the stones, trees, all the grass and weeds, and even each and every leaf that spoke like humans speak, so that it was so noisy then, obeyed the order to be silent!" * Wind Ride: Isuzu can "ride" wind currents, allowing her to jump much higher than a normal human and to slowly float through the air. Synchronization: All bells start ringing simultaneously in an organized rythm. The sounds grow faster and stronger, until a final ring of exceptional loudness. After this point all bells start moving in unison, with blank expressions as if in the middle of a trance. Chant: "Become one. Become one and play. One bell echoing the other fourteen bells, another bell echoing the other fourteen bells... Play the sounds of kagura with greater power and endless vastness...!" * Unified Gust of Wind: The bells combine their powers to create a fiercer gust of wind. Chant: "Purification, like blowing a ship out to the ocean!" Telepathy: All bells can communicate with each other via thoughts. Oracle: Isuzu sometimes receives oracles in the form of short, vague warnings such as "Interlopers will appear" or vague images. When doing so, she cups her hands next to her ears as if to hear better, and people near her hear a bell ringing from far away. Senses: As a Wathe Isuzu can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Additionally, Isuzu can sense the fortune of others just by looking at them. Curse: Isuzu's curse takes half of the voice of her owner, making their voice hoarse. Additionally, the owner is forced to perform a kagura dance daily. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Isuzu is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal from wounds faster, even in human form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Artificial Characters Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9